Given the high incidence and mortality of prostate cancer which will only increase with the aging of the American population (the number of men over the age of 60 will triple by the year 2020), a meeting of this nature is extremely important and timely. Invited young scientists who are relatively new to the field of prostate cancer research will play central roles in this meeting. While there will be other meetings on prostate cancer, the approach and theme for this conference are both timely and unique. This is a request for conference grant funding of a series of three Prouts Neck Meetings on Prostate Cancer which will be at the Black Point Inn in Prouts Neck, Maine. Support is requested that a series of three meetings which will be held every year beginning with the first on November 7-10, 2002 and the subsequent meetings held in 2004 and 2006. The Prouts Neck Meetings on Prostate Cancer have become internationally renowned for their overall excellence in terms of defining basic research approaches to the treatment, prevention and control of this disease. This will be the 9th Prouts Neck Meeting and will follow the successfully proven format of assembling leading authorities and new investigators who will address today's most challenging, unresolved, problems in the field of prostate cancer. The topic for the first meeting is Early Events in Prostate Carcinogenesis - Opportunities for intervention Strategies and Markers and will be followed in 2004 with a meeting focused on Late Stage Prostate Cancer - A Multidisciplinary Approach and in 2006 with a focus on Treatment of Prostate Cancer. One of the principal objectives of the meeting proposed in this application is to have senior investigators in the field present what they perceive to be the most important basic and clinical research challenges for the next generation of prostate cancer researchers to address. Accordingly, high priority is placed on the inclusion of young investigators in this meeting. Basic and clinical investigators will be afforded the opportunity to exchange new data, technology and ideas in both formal and informal settings. The conference will begin with overview lectures which will pose research challenges to the young investigators. Five ensuing sessions emphasizing the molecular pathogenesis of prostate cancer, genetic and environmental influences on prostate cancer development and new opportunities for prostate cancer prevention and new strategies for prostate cancer diagnosis and detection will be led off by overview lectures for senior investigators, followed by podium presentation by young investigators, question/answer periods and panel discussions. The goals of the conference will be to: (1) to define the challenges and opportunities for prostate cancer research; (2) to encourage young and established investigators to focus their research endeavors on prostate cancer by defining high priority, unresolved basic and clinical issues and discussing approaches of investigation; (3) encourage multidisciplinary analysis of current data relevant to the biology, prevention and management of prostate cancer, (4) to identify research opportunities, approaches and resources needed to develop new preventative, diagnostic and treatment approaches for prostate cancer; (5) to promote research and encourage collaborative studies which will focus diversified expertise and resources on priority topics relevant to prostate cancer; and (6) to publish a summary of the conference in an appropriate journal.